Purple's Drag Race (Season 4)
The fourth season of Purple's Drag Race began airing on November 9, 2019, it concluded airing on November 19, 2019. In the reunion, Chienne was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. In the season finale, Blizzard Monsoon was crowned winner after defeating Drizzlia in the third lip sync round. Brooke Denver and Zoe Plasma placed 3rd/4th. In December 2019, Chienne, Gloho, Sundazzle and Tea Hara competed on All Stars 2. Tea placed 10th, Gloho placed 6th, Sundazzle placed 3rd/4th and Chienne won the competition. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Purple's Drag Race :█ The contestant lost the third lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the Top 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of two main challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but neither were eliminated. :█ The contestant was disqualified. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ The contestant will return on the "Reunion" episode and will still be in the running. :█ The contestant may appear on the "Reunion" episode, but may still be of the running. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared in the Finale/Reunion, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in this episode. Episodes Episode 1 *'Mini-Challenge:' Photoshoot. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Drizzlia' *'Main Challenge: '''Create a look based on your assigned TV Show. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Zoe Plasma''' * Bottom Two: Chienne and Sundazzle * Lip-Sync Song: "Greedy", Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Sundazzle Entrance Order Episode 2 *'Mini-Challenge:' Reading Is Fundamental. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Blizzard Monsoon' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: '''Ability to select the other team captains. *'Main Challenge:' Perform a comedy routine in teams of three/four. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Drizzlia''' * Bottom Two: Adele Amour and Darcy Rose * Lip-Sync Song: "California Gurls", Katy Perry * Eliminated: Adele Amour Episode 3 *'Mini-Challenge:' Create a hat based off a video game. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Blizzard Monsoon and Chienne' *'Main Challenge: '''Star in two sitcoms. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Blizzard Monsoon''' * Bottom Two: Darcy Rose and Drizzlia * Lip-Sync Song: "Paparazzi", Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Darcy Rose Episode 4 *'Mini-Challenge:' Impersonate past queens. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Tea Hara' *'Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Blizzard Monsoon''' * Bottom Two: Gloho and Zoe Plasma * Lip-Sync Song: "Till The World Ends", Britney Spears * Eliminated: Gloho Episode 5 *'Mini-Challenge:' Create a catchy slogan for a brand. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Drizzlia' *'Main Challenge: '''Create your own magazine. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Amarillo''' * Bottom Two: Blizzard Monsoon and Brooke Denver * Lip-Sync Song: "Naturally", Selena Gomez and The Scene * Disqualified: Amarillo Episode 6 *'Mini-Challenge:' Turn a blanket into high fashion. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Blizzard Monsoon' *'Main Challenge: '''Create a fashionable jumpsuit based off an animal. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Drizzlia''' * Bottom Two: Lily Marble and Tea Hara * Lip-Sync Song: "Chiwawa", Wanko Ni Mero Mero * Eliminated: Tea Hara Episode 7 *'Mini-Challenge:' Correctly guess drink brand. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Brooke Denver' *'Main Challenge: '''Create a boat and look combo in teams of two. *'Main Challenge Winners'': ''Blizzard Monsoon and Zoe Plasma''' * Bottom Two: Chienne and Lily Marble * Lip-Sync Song: "Disturbia", Rihanna * Eliminated: Lily Marble Episode 8 * Astronaut Realness- 'Looks that display an astronaut voyage. * '''Cosmic Couture- '''Looks that display a cosmic high fashion feel. * '''Planets Eleganza- '''Looks that display a planet, using your assigned planet. *'Mini-Challenge: Guess the planet order correctly. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Drizzlia' *'Main Challenge: '''Design three looks in the categories: Astronaut Realness, Cosmic Couture, Planets Eleganza. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Blizzard Monsoon''' * Bottom Two: Chienne and Zoe Plasma * Lip-Sync Song: "Venus", Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Chienne Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 9 *'Main Challenge:' Star in a court room scene, in which you state why you should be the next Drag Superstar * Lip-Sync Song: "A Little Bit Of Love", RuPaul Top Four of Season 4 Episode 10 The eliminated queens share what experiences they've had since departing the show and what fans can expect next. However, disqualified queen, Amarillo, fails to return Season 3 Miss Congeniality, SkelliBone, returns to hand over the Miss Congeniality title and sash to her successor. Miss Congeniality: Chienne Episode 11 * Lip Sync Finalists: Blizzard Monsoon, Brooke Denver, Drizzlia, Zoe Plasma * Lip Sync Pairings: '''Blizzard Monsoon vs. Zoe Plasma; Brooke Denver vs. Drizzlia * '''Lip Sync Songs: ** "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga (Blizzard vs Zoe) ** "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj (Brooke vs Drizzlia) ** "She Wolf" by Shakira (Blizzard vs Drizzlia) * Winner of Purple's Drag Race Season Four: Blizzard Monsoon * Runner-Up: '''Drizzlia * '''Third/Fourth Place: Brooke Denver and Zoe Plasma Trivia * The lip sync assassins of this season were Chienne and Zoe Plasma. * Chienne sent home Lily Marble and Sundazzle. * Zoe Plasma sent home Chienne and Gloho. Navigation Category:Seasons